Too Early
by Misshallery
Summary: Edgeworth secretly keeps a Steel Samurai advent calendar in his office.


Miles Edgeworth often found that the prosecutor's office was at its busiest around the holiday season. He was forever being dragged back and forth, being forced to speak at yet another celebration or attend one of those ridiculous Christmas parties... it was so irritating, how everyone had to turn what should have been a simple affair into a big bonanza. And in a place of work, no less!

The only thing Edgeworth really liked about Christmas were the Steel Samurai franchise holiday specials. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. To anyone. Ever.

Naturally, when he'd heard about last year's special being re-released as a limited edition DVD (with bonus footage!), Edgeworth knew full well he had no choice but to take time out of his busy schedule to buy it. He managed to slip out of the Prosecutor's Office one lunchtime to a local store, and found the DVD shelved right by the entrance, in pride of place. He was thankful that he had no need to skulk around the aisles searching for it, then. Edgeworth was preparing to make the rapid purchase when he saw them. Shelf after shelf of cardboard Steel Samurai advent calendars, each one adorned with a different character.

No, no, he couldn't... he knew from experience that any more than one item and the cashier got suspicious about the whole 'It's for my little nephew' excuse. But he HAD to.

He hastily picked up a calendar with an image of the Steel Samurai on the front (because the original series characters are obviously the best) and went straight to the checkouts, very careful to avoid the cashier with the ridiculous pointy orange hair and the idiotic-looking smile. Edgeworth almost managed to make it out of the doors without being spotted, when he was forced to break into a brisk jog when he heard the screech of "HEY, EDGEY!" being called after him. He satisfied himself with the notion that screaming across the store probably wasn't appreciated by management and his friend most likely wouldn't have a job for much longer.

As soon as he got back to his office, Edgeworth hid the calendar and the DVD in a locked drawer, and began to get into the spirit of eating one of the calendar's chocolates a day. They weren't particularly good chocolates, by any means, and the poor quality was almost insulting. But there was still some small pleasure to be found in confectionery delights shaped like the Monotone Monk's mystic stone from episode 48, or the Pink Princess's sheath of power, as named in episode 97. It also distracted him during those rare moments he had alone during on the days coming up to Christmas. He would complain about being busy to the grave, but he was never quite ready to admit that he was glad he was always occupied whenever December came around. He scarcely had time to think, which meant there was little time for reminiscence. And he didn't exactly have the best memories of this time of year.

He usually found that it was quite easy to check on his calendar for a few seconds per day without being noticed by anyone else. Everyone usually knocked before entering his office, as they had been told. No one could afford to upset the chief prosecutor, after all. Unfortunately, there was always that one bumbling oaf who didn't know his limits.

He'd just opened the little window for the 23rd December when Detective Gumshoe came charging through his door, carrying a flurry of files and stray sheets of paper under his arm.

"Mr Edgeworth, I found the files you asked fo-" he trailed off, staring at Edgeworth, who was holding a chocolately version of the Steel Samurai's spear a few inches away from his mouth. He dropped all his files, leaving a mess of paper on the floor that Edgeworth would have complained about had the situation been different.

Gumshoe stared, eyes wide, at the calendar, then at Edgeworth, and then back at the calendar...

"What is it, Detective?" hissed Edgeworth, partially recovering. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"It's the 22nd December." said Gumshoe. Quietly, for once.

"What?"

"You were about to eat the chocolate for the 23rd..." Gumshoe seemed to spontaneously combust on the spot. "But it's only the 22nd! You can't do that, pal!"

Edgeworth watched the Detective froth at the mouth blankly. "You... I... what? I just knew I wouldn't have time tomorrow, so-"

"No!" snapped Gumshoe, cutting Edgeworth off mid-sentence and making him jump. "That's against the Christmas spirit!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Edgeworth managed to reply, slightly lacking his usual bite. He adjusted his glasses in a subtle attempt to show that Gumshoe's actions were bothering him, but the Detective didn't seem to take notice.

"Put it back!"

Edgeoworth tucked the spear back into its slot. "There. Satisfied?"

Gumshoe nodded, slightly less fuming than before. "I'll pretend I didn't see that." He turned around and left, leaving Edgeworth to realise the door had been ajar during the entirety of their little exchange.

He tried very hard to believe that it had all been some very unfortunate figment of his imagination, but the funny looks some of the prosecutors gave him over the next few days suggested otherwise. Edgeworth was a little more careful to appear cheerful and traditional in his approach towards Christmas from then on.

...especially around Detective Gumshoe.


End file.
